


Luna and AJ Barton

by Lister4eva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Infinity War, Many more - Freeform, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Too many Avengers - Freeform, WE GONNA IGNORE, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lister4eva/pseuds/Lister4eva
Summary: Clint is dirty and tired and just wants to sleep. A knock on his door interrupt his plans and his life.Will he be able to cope with his new reality and will his relationship with Phil survive the new additions.Plus Domestic Avengers and fluff.I am bad at summaries but I hope y'all like it.





	Luna and AJ Barton

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like what you are about to read and if you have an suggestions or commentary then feel free. I am writing this in order to practice and to get this idea out of my head once and for all. I love this trope. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> (I hope.)
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Dirty and tired, Clint hadn't been home long when a series of small knocks sounded through his heavy front door. Buying the building had been the easy part, fighting off the Tracksuit Bros had been a mild inconvenience compared to the huge list of changes that needed to be done in the building. First order of business had been new doors and windows, no more drafts and no more worrying that anyone could bust down the door at any minute. The heating had been overhauled and now it was just the outside that looked rundown and crumbling. Grumbling to himself, Clint shuffled back towards the front door, looking through the peephole didn't help as the hallway still looked empty. Pulling the small thumbprint accessible drawer open on the side table, Clint clicked the safety off of his gun before edging the door open just a little.

The small boy that stood in the corridor looked up at him and beamed. Wavy blonde hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his gaze, eyes widening slightly when he saw the gun as the door fell open wider.  Clint stuck his head out into the hall, swinging in both directions he didn't see anyone waiting to ambush him so he gestured for the child to move closer.

"Hi" The tiny blonde squeaked, a large smile erupting on his face when Clint squatted in front of him.

"Hey. You just moved into the building?" Clint asked, the gun now sat on the side table, out of reach of the child but still close enough just in case. Shaking his head the kid, reached up to his lapel and began to tug at the envelope that was pinned in place.

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Clint watched him struggle for a few seconds, the boy nodded and dropped his hands back at his sides. The envelope contained three photos and a letter. Each photo showed a progression in age of a child, a newborn, then a toddler and one that looked like it had been taken just a few weeks prior of the boy stood quietly in front of him.

"The letter's for you" the boy pointed out, Clint eyed the corridor again before peeling apart the folded edges.

_Hello Clint,_

_You don't know me, my name is Luna and I'm your daughter. This is AJ and he is your son._

_I am sorry to spring this on you but I really need someone to take care of AJ for a little while. Once I find a job and a place to live I will be back for him, please take good care of him for me._

_AJ likes Minecraft and Robots. In his back pack is his DS, some clothes and some DVDs and games. He knows who you are and so do I. If he begs to see the Avengers I'm sorry but I will leave it to you to choose whether to introduce them._

_I am really sorry to do this to you._

_He was conceived using stolen DNA, I was made through the traditional methods. Our mother was not a good person and whilst I believe you are, I am still begging you to please keep AJ safe. Please don't call Social Services. I will be back for him._

_Luna._

_P.S - Tell AJ that Luna loves him._

The writing was messy but legible. The content was the biggest surprise. Clint looked up at the boy as he lost the feeling in his legs, tumbling to land on his ass on the hardwood floor. AJ giggled as if Clint meant to do it and Clint couldn't help the smile that erupted onto his face. Children? Multiple! Looking up Clint could definitely see the resemblance, if not to himself then Barney. Chubby cheeks with a slight pinkness to them, pale skin unblemished by anything that could have happened to him at this age. The happy smile on his face begun to slowly fade into concern, as if Clint might have actually hurt himself when he landed with a thud.

Shaking his head and standing, Clint waved for the boy to enter watching carefully as he climbed up onto the sofa, took his backpack off and pulled a scratched and sticker covered DS out of the front pocket and settled down quietly. Clint closed and locked the door before moving across the room to his phone. Scrolling through the meager contacts, Clint had no idea who he was going to call.

Tapping the phone against his forehead a few times, Clint debated his options. The Avengers had probably gone back to the tower. The fight had long been over and it was probably easier to access his buildings security footage from the tower anyway.

Making a decision, he pressed Call and waited.

"Tweety, I thought you would be passed out by now" Tony's voice echoed across the connection.

"Tony, I need a favour, I will explain everything but I was wondering if you have a car that can come and collect me and bring me back to the tower."

"This from the man who waxes lyrical about the subway system, what's up?"

"Listen I said I would explain and I will, I just need a car."

"Happy's in Crown Heights. 20 Minutes" The call clicked off.

Taking a deep breath Clint moved back to the door, throwing his boots back on and hooking the gun back into his belt. Clint turned to the kid who was absorbed in the game. Deciding to leave him to play for a few minutes more Clint moved to the kitchen and chugged a few quarts of coffee from the pot.

"AJ, Do you wanna go see the Avengers?" The DS went flying to the other side of the couch as AJ stood and begun shouting and dancing with excitement.

"Really? I wanna see Hulk and and Iron Man. Please please please" AJ bounced off the sofa, landing precariously on the floor before running and throwing his hands around Clint's middle, hugging his hip hard.

"I don't think we will be able to see the hulk buddy, why don't you pack up your DS and I'll get us some pizza when we get there okay?" AJ raced to follow the instructions, slinging his back pack back on and almost tangling himself up in the process. Stifling a chuckle Clint checked he had the letter, photos, phone and keys before gesturing the boy back out into the hall.

Leading the boy down the steps and out into the street Clint realised he could have left the kid to play his game a little longer, luckily it wasn't a cold day and the stoop was clear. Clint took a seat on the cold stone, amused when the boy mirrored him, sitting with his legs open, elbows braced on his knees and hands together.

A small limo pulled into the street a few minutes later, Clint moved to the curb, a little hand clasped in his. Aware that he had to be a responsible adult, Clint held onto his fear hard. Freaking out would not help at all, at least whilst he didn't have backup. AJ scrambled up onto the leather seat before Clint even said anything when the door opened, sliding in next to him. Clint thanked Happy for coming to get him and settled in for the drive back to Manhattan.

*

The car ride was uneventful thankfully, Jarvis greeted him as he stepped into the elevator as usual and Clint begun to relax, his friends, his family were upstairs and  they would help him figure this out.

The door opened and Clint groaned loudly, he had called Tony and not even thought about the consequences. The common floor was dotted with various avengers, Bruce was the only one missing, probably asleep or meditating or something. They were all "busy" but it was clear they were only trying to look that way. Steve and Bucky were freshly showered and making one of their god-awful protein shakes. Someone really ought to tell them that it doesn't take more than one person to work a blender, no matter how old you are or how much you are trying to look like you aren't being nosy. Tony was tapping away next to a serene Nat who was reading slower than Clint had ever seen her. Thor sat closest to the elevator, his hammer spinning idly around his wrist by the length of leather that adorned the end. The only one of the group who actually looked like he was waiting for Clint, or something to happen at least. Thor often became a little melancholy after fights, he liked them to go on longer, forgetting that his Midgardian counterparts  didn't have the same levels of stamina. Phil leaned casually against the marble counter top, sipping coffee. Their eyes met and Clint felt better almost instantly. They had been dating on and off for years, always there for the other whether it be rescues or support. They had been in love longer but had kept it a secret for years, playing to their inner coward at the possibility of messed up friendships, missions and life in general. When Phil had almost died at the hands of Loki, Clint had had enough of keeping his thoughts to himself regarding Phil. The first words he said when his best friend/part time lover awoke had been the immortal declaration of love and since they had been closer than ever.

Clint was thankful they had kept the apartment for time to themselves, shuddering to think of what could have happened if Luna hadn't been able to get passed the security in the tower lobby.

"Agent Barton, the doors are open" Jarvis sassed when Clint continued to stand and watch his friends trying to be conspicuous.

"I know" Clint grumbled, taking several deep breathes he walked slowly to the dining table and pulled out two seats, deposited AJ into one before slumping into the other and raising his feet to rest on the edge of the dark wood. AJ tried to copy but he couldn't quite reach without almost laying down so he gave up. It didn't take long for everyone to notice he wasn't about to broach the subject. The super soldiers were the first to join him followed slowly by the others. Clint reached into his jacket and plucked the envelope out of his pocket, sliding it across the wood and waited, Natasha got to it first. He watched as she scanned it quickly before sliding it across to Phil and raising a single eyebrow.

"Hi AJ, my names Natasha"

"I know, my sister has a middle name just like yours. Mamma said it was coz Daddy loved you so so much. " AJ explained his face scrunching up a little. Clint jolted hoping the little boy wasn't about to start crying at the mention of his mamma and sister who weren’t here.

"What's your full name?" Phil asked, before sliding the documents to Tony and instructing he scan and analyse them.

"Alfie James Monroe." The little boy recited.

"How old are you?" Phil pulled out the small notebook he perpetually carried and began to scribble.

"Five" AJ looked a little more interested in proceedings as his bright blue eyes swiveled from face to face around the table. Phil's pencil paused for less than a second, raising his head slowly he met Clint's eyes before turning back to the boy, "Can you tell me about your sister Luna and your family?"

"Luna is bigger than me, and got big curly hair" AJ threw his hands up and wind-milled them slowly outwards, "she is like me but with loads and loads of freckles. Mamma hasn’t been home in too long but Gramma says she loves us and that she just needs to get better. She takes special medicine that Luna says is bad but Medicine makes you better so I think Luna is wrong. Luna is special too, I hope I get special when I get bigger, but Gramma said I might be like Daddy and not special." Clint pouted a little at the description and ignored the snickers from around the table as AJ continued to talk. "We was on a bus for so  long coz we had to come find Daddy. Luna says he's a 'venger but I never seen him so I dunno but" AJ paused his eyes narrowing on Phil's face, "Are you a 'venger?" he asked.

"No." Phil who had been writing notes rabidly as the boy recounted his story, hoping that some of it would prove reliable. "Why did you get on a bus? Why did you have to find .. Daddy?" Phil cleared his throat, Tony and Steve shared a look and Clint threw his feet to the floor, sitting up and eyeing his friends carefully. AJ seemed to shrink back a little, something Phil had asked had struck a nerve. Tears began to pool, bottom lip trembling slightly. Clint swiveled both chairs so they were facing each other instead of the table of adults.

"Hey it's okay! These questions might be super hard to answer but it's better to answer because when others know why you are sad they can help you feel better." Clint was aware he was being a massive hypocrite and from the sound of it the rest of the table knew it too. "We wanna help you find Luna, so if you can help us we might be able to get her back here faster."

"Luna took us on the bus coz Gramma and Pops had to go to heaven." AJ whispered, his tiny fists balled and rubbing at his eye sockets. Clint felt an ache settle in his chest, there was a reason he had never contemplated kids. They were so small and vulnerable, he remembered being this age and wondering why his Dad yelled and his Mom was always sleeping. Dropping off of the chair onto his knees he pulled AJ forward and hugged him. The others continued to discuss contingencies like an extra room setup on Clint and Phil's floor. DNA testing, security footage perusing and facial recognition comparisons. Clint ignored them all, listening to the sniffles that continued from his-the boy in his arms. It had probably been less than an hour and Clint already didn't want to let the child leave, the first person to suggest calling the Social Services was getting clocked.

"Hey why don't you go show Thor how to work the Wii" Clint suggested when the crying stopped, AJ eyes lit up once more, his puffy and red eyes swinging to meet Thor's who had begun to already move into the living room. After watching the kid almost skip into the living room and fling himself onto the sofa Clint turned and slumped back into his chair.

"Rough afternoon?" Bucky laughed, pushing the letter back towards him.

"He was at my door, that was pinned to his jacket and I didn't know what else to do." Clint rubbed his face with his hands, "The note says his sister will come back for him but what do I do until then. We have to find her."

"We will find her Clint. I need you to make a list, try and remember if any of the girls you have dated had the last name Monroe. Bruce will deal with tests when he wakes up." Nat stood, moving behind Clint and rubbing his shoulders. "Our first priority is to try and identify their mother, and we have to figure out what 'stolen DNA' means."

"Thanks Nat, I am so screwed, I don't know how to be a dad, what am I going to do?" Clint groaned, pulling himself out of Nat's grasp. A large hand slid under his forehead after the third thump onto the table. Grumbling slightly Clint acquiesced, throwing his arms over his head instead. Nat plucked her phone off of the table and walked away, probably hoping to farm some of her contacts for possible information.

"Do you remember their mother?" Steve asked quietly,

"I don't know, I haven't slept with that many women in my life. I was married once but I doubt their mom is Bobbi. She would tell me." Clint mumbled the words into the woodwork, hoping that the slightly tone to Cap's voice was imaginary. Beginning a mental catalogue since he was 15, Clint began to put all the women he could remember sleeping with in order. From Isla the gymnasts daughter to Natasha who was out for obvious reasons. It didn't take long, six women in total were on the list and as Clint thought about it he eliminated four.

"There are two possibilities, meaning Luna is either 17 or 14. I for one am hoping she is 17 and there isn't a young girl running around New York looking for a job and a place to live. April was a merc around the same time as me, she spent a lot of time taking contracts for women. Taking out sex-traffickers, rapists, abusers and the like. We had a few jobs together but I haven't seen her since I joined SHIELD."

"She went back to Ireland roughly a decade ago where she now owns a pub in Cork. Since she has kept her nose clean and all the jobs she took where of people who needed to be eradicated anyway SHIELD has left her alone." Phil broke in.

"Then I have bad news for everyone.  I didn't.... Don't know her name." Clint grimaced, aware that he was about to look like a total asshole. The rest of the Avengers and a suspiciously silent Phil sat around the table, listening and waiting. Nat returned as he got the story straight in his head, two large bags of takeout in hand giving Clint a scant few minutes whilst they all served themselves to prepare himself. Taking a few containers and a small pizza into the living room, Nat made sure the child and Thor were also fed. Clint had long ago lost his surprise at the sheer amount of food it took to satisfy the various metabolisms of the Avengers.

"How can you not know her, you slept with her, you impregnated her." Steve asked, stuffing a curry filled scrap of naan into his mouth as he spoke, very few of them actually had manners left with their childhoods and propensity to eat fast.

Clint closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Remembering the reason he had slept with the semi driver after she had picked him up on the side of the road in the worst downpour he had ever seen. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"That night..." Clint sighed deeply, before making sure each of his friends were listening. "That night I was in pain, I was sad and I thought my best friend was going to die.  I hadn't been at SHIELD long when the call came down to hunt the infamous Black Widow. What they hadn't known at the time was they were sending me to kill a friend I had had for years, a woman who had helped me hone my craft as a teenager and had kept me alive against many a rich asshole who wanted to eliminate me instead of paying in full. Once they figured out how amazing she was, how brilliant we could be as a team then Fury almost had stars in his eyes at the possibilities. " Clint kept his eyes on the table in front of him, the team knew a lot about each other but sometimes Clint still felt like an outsider, a fraud.

"Anyway a few years later and we got sent on a recon mission to Texas. We were secreted into an abandoned farmhouse a mile or so away from the guy we were tailing, trying to get enough evidence to talk him into giving up his bosses when we were ambushed. Long story short I woke up in a medical ward on an Army Base. Nat was in surgery from massive internal bleeding, suspected head injuries and a small chance of survival."  The blur to his vision was the first indication he had started crying, the small hand that squeezed his was comforting.

"I needed out, I needed a drink and well... we were in some godforsaken tiny town in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. I climbed through the vents, stole the first set of BDU's I could find and scarpered.  About halfway along this dusty empty highway the heavens opened and I just kept going. I couldn't bring myself to go back, face the reality. I didn't know where we were or where I was going but, I just needed space." Clint rubbed his face vigorously with both hands aware that everyone was probably listening to his tale of woe and he hoped the next part wasn't going to make them all laugh at him.

 "I don't even know how long I was walking before the truck showed up and I was freezing so I thought fuck it, you know. Prettiest trucker I had ever seen in my life, we exchanged a few words, questions about going AWOL and what she was doing driving a semi. Couple of miles later we pull into a rest stop and she honest to god invited me into her motel room. Luring me with a bottle of vodka and room service was genius and it didn't take long for me to be drunk on the very little I had in my stomach. I woke up the next day and we shared a shower. Phil showed up whilst I was still drying off and I watched as she waved before driving away. I haven't thought about her or seen her since, I don't remember getting her name or giving her mine." Clint finished his story and began to shovel his now cool rice into his mouth. The table stayed silent for a few seconds before speculation begun to run rife.

"Wait, you met a strange woman who obviously thought you were in some kind of army unit, she invites you into her room and you just accept?" Steve asked, he sounded more than a little incredulous.

"Come on Stevie, put yourself in the guys shoes. I would do the same." Bucky shrugged, meeting Clint's eye briefly before going back to the slowly declining mound of food in front of the super-soldiers. Clint felt a little better having at least one person on his side but Phil had remained silent and that was a tossup as to whether it boded badly or not.

"So you just left?" Nat asked, her voice had gone suspiciously even.

"Nat, please. Don't do this. I wasn't leaving you, I swear I was coming back I just needed a drink or a fight or something." Clint scrubbed at his hair before gripping handfuls and pulling hard, standing abruptly he almost upset the table. "You think I could fucking sit there and watch Phil pace back and forth, back and forth knowing wholeheartedly that the reason you got the brunt of the explosion is because you pushed me ahead of you." Clint gestured wildly as he fought to keep his voice down, AJ was oblivious in the other room and after his own childhood, Clint didn't want AJ seeing him like he saw his father.

"Fuck Nat come on we talked about this. I loved you, I still love you. More than any other woman I have ever had in my life and we realised early on didn't we that we would kill each other if we continued. We would have torn bigger and bigger pieces from the other until we were just machines, that did the job and fucked afterwards because why not. I would never have left you." Clint had pretty much lost all momentum when he saw the tears in Nat eyes. Sinking back into his chair he wiped his own face, pointedly ignoring the rest of the table he wheeled the chair next to Nat's and pulled her into his lap.

The rest of the table watched as Clint began to whisper, his eyes flitting to Phil and then Bucky in turn. Making Nat laugh and elbow him deep in the stomach. Graceful fingers danced over the sides of Nat's top before stopping when she shrieked quietly, a warning eyebrow raising slightly. Nat pecked Clint lightly on the nose before moving to sit back in her seat, pushing his away from her with one foot, she smiled slightly before continuing to make tiny egg rolls with her crispy duck pancakes.

Phil stood up and moved away from the table during the exchange, Clint knew they needed to talk, they had gone from dating to possibly parents in the space of a few hours. Well Clint had, talking would establish if Phil would be with him through this as well as everything else they had every been through. The food went down fast whilst he kept his opinions to himself regarding the various scenarios being debated at the table.

"All I wanna do is make love to you" Tony murmured his eyes on Clint as he tapped away, never let it be said Tony Stark couldn't type without looking on a smart screen. 

"Huh?" Clint's confusion morphed into a smirk, aware that Tony was most definitely messing with him. "Sorry Stark, you are really not my type, even if your bubble butt is spectacular."

The genius sputtered slightly before smirking himself. Explaining that there was a song that had been released several years before, the singer was a woman who describes driving through the rain and meeting a drifter/hitchhiker who she then slept with. Tony gestured slightly with his left hand and suddenly the surround-sound was crooning.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight,_

_Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat,_

_So I pulled up alongside and I offered him a ride,_

_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while,_

_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain._

Clint couldn't take anymore, he remembered the conversation he had had with the woman who had took him into town, she had pulled out the vodka from under her seat and explained the room was hers. Explained that the song was her favourite and that she had always fantasised about a stranger in the rain. She had gone on to make sure he didn't think she was crazy, listening as she explained her reasoning for propositioning him. He was in the army, he was more than likely a good guy and she didn't get any weird vibes off of him. Clint had felt bad at the time because he wasn't in the army and his job was to kill people, bad people but wasn't murder bad too. Taking her word that she was just as likely to try and injure him as he was her, they had tumbled into bed together and now he was thinking about it, Clint didn't remember using a condom, at least until they had sex in the shower the following morning.

Jarvis stopped the music abruptly with a quick swipe across his neck and Tony honest to god pouted.

"Oh Clint" Nat sounded sad and sympathetic, Clint wasn't sure if he preferred she had hit him for being stupid.

"No Nat, it wasn't like that, it wasn't until years later that I even remembered and listened to the song. Believe me I was more than a little shocked it was that on the nose. We stopped at a rest station. Garage, motel and coffee shop that was about it. I bought her a cup of coffee to say thank you and she sort of laughed at me." Clint groaned, aware he was about to give the avengers prime material to laugh at him. "I shit you not, she asked if I wanted to make a girls fantasy come true and seeing as she had a bottle of booze and there was no bar in sight I took her up on the offer. I never knew her name and she wasn't fussed that she didn't know mine, well at least I don't remember the introductory conversation. I never knew she had a baby and as for poor AJ I have no clue as to how he came about because I think I would know if someone stole my sperm, or DNA." Slumping back into his chair, Clint decided the remainder of his food was more interesting than the looks he was getting from his team.

Luckily he was saved from further scrutiny and questions by AJ who crawled into his lap startling him. Whining slightly he tugged Clint's arm into place over him before rubbing his cheek into Clint's rough tac suit. Figuring the boy was probably about as exhausted as he was, Clint stood.

"I'm gunna go and put him in the spare room on our floor, Jarvis could you keep an eye on him for me, and make sure he doesn't wake up and decide to explore the tower on his own?" Clint yawned himself, hoping someone else would take the responsibility of this job so he could get some sleep. Being one of the non-enhanced members of the team meant he got tired, hungry and needed a lot more sleep than the super soldiers. Phil followed him onto the elevator, then into their apartment. Once AJ was snuggled into the middle of the full sized bed, comforter wrapped around him and soundly asleep. Phil wrapped his fingers around his boyfriends hand and tugged him towards their bedroom.

"Come on babe, They always say that when they are sleeping then you should be too"

"I think that's babies" Clint pointed out.

"Who cares" Phil smiled, wrapping himself around Clint as they both settled into bed.

*

Once the Coulson-Barton contingent left, the room seemed to lighten.

"Jarvis, anything?" Tony asked, his hand on the tablet as he munched the lo mien he always ordered.

"Security footage from Clint's building shows that the only common visitors to his apartment are his residents in need of maintenance, Agents Romanoff, Barnes and Coulson are also frequent visitors. The only anomaly I could find inside the building is from earlier this evening." A holo-screen appeared above the table and the rest of the team watched as a small girl rounded the corner at the end of the corridor. AJ's hand was clutched in hers and once they drew level with the door the angle changed and they watched as she kneeled to talk to the little boy. They shared a hug before she wiped away tears, standing she walked to the window at the end of the hall and climbed out onto the fire escape. The window closed behind her as AJ's little fist rose to knock on the door. The footage cut off when Clint opened the door.

"So she really did leave him with Clint. I wonder where she is going, is there any other footage of her after this. " Tony asked, clicking rapidly on the tablet in front of him.

"I took the liberty of scanning the girl and I am currently attempting to filter through the traffic cams and local CCTV to try and find where she might have gone. it will probably take a few hours however due to the sheer density of pedestrians in New York."

"Thank you Jarvis" Steve smiled up at the ceiling, it was habit he hadn't been able to break since moving into the tower.

"So Barton's got secret kids, who saw that coming" Bucky laughed, living with the Avengers had been surreal and sometimes more than a little confusing.

"Not me, Clint has always maintained that he didn't want kids, he didn't think he would be able to raise them any better than his own father. I for one thought Toy would be the one with kids crawling out of the woodwork." Nat shrugged.

"Hey! I was always very careful and the 5 attempted paternity suits where all false and discredited using reputable labs." Tony snarked, indignant at the accusations.

"Yeah and you still ended up with a son, where is Peter anyway?" Steve smiled at the older man, aware that he was going to get shit from Bucky later about heart eyes.

"He is probably still in his room." Tony waved his hand, his eyes firmly back on the tablet and food forgotten. Steve reached out and tugged the tablet away, Tony put up a token protest before giving in and allowing Steve to take it. Tony only really let Steve get away with it because of the patented Eyebrows of Disappointment that accompanied Tony being reckless with his own health and well-being. They had a much better relationship after almost killing each other in Siberia. The fight had ended abruptly when a new video file began to play, Bucky screaming, attached to the chair and begging for his life. All the hate and feelings of revenge had drained out of Tony as the clip continued to play, the screams reverberating off of the concrete walls, the look of ghostly remembrance on Bucky's face and the look of pure horror on Steve's. Jarvis had intercepted the recording and then data-mined the entire facility before taking over piloting the armour and flying the genius home. Tony had been more than a little preoccupied remembering his own torture at the hands of the ten rings and Obadiah Stane. Flashbacks and PTSD were a bitch.

The following months had been hard, getting the team back together and figuring out what they were going to do next. Hydra had been wiped off of the earth by the combined fury of the Avengers and what was left of SHIELD. 

May Parker discovered her nephews secret and then they had two new residents in the tower. Tony and Steve had begun to spend more time together and eventually the team had settled into a stronger family than before.

The table settled into a comfortable silence as the food was eaten, only broken randomly by the whooping coming from Thor as he thrashed his foes in Call of Duty. They really needed to have a word with Clint about introducing the God to the joys of Team Deathmatch.

**Author's Note:**

> I would ask that any comments left with criticism are at least constructive, there is no point telling me i am shit if you wont give me reasons why.
> 
> I will be updating sporadically because i am undoubtedly a piece of shit so i will apologize now but i hope to have a new chapter up at least once a week.


End file.
